when alois has a bikini party
by RitsukaKanchi
Summary: just read, i suck at summaries, oh and this is just chapter 1 there will be more
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ciel is my friends code name, and in the story my code name is Alois XD but it is still a AloisXCiel Fanfiction :3

Ami: hii sorry that I haven't been writing fan fictions lately...

Ciel: oh dear gawd why did you have to write this

Ami: because I fawking love you :DDD ( as a friend XD )

Ciel: OH MA GAWD I LOVE YOU TOO!

Ami: okay shall we get started?

Ciel: sure... Amithederp does NOT own black butler in any way, black butler belongs to the original creators.

It started out as a simple normal sunny day, but as always it ends up in a very weird situation...

Alois POV

"Your highness it's time to wake up." said a emotionless Claude

"Claude, I want breakfast then I want the fricking schedule." Alois said very pissed off ( cough cough itsn't it obvious though. )

" Yes your highness." Claude said accepting the order.

After Claude got Alois dressed, he left to get breakfast prepared. While Alois was waiting he stood, laughed hard enough to fall backwards on his bed.

" So thats how things will go for today, I think..."

AT BREAKFAST

" So Claude, what is today's schedule?" asked Alois

" At nine, you have a meeting at the Phantomhive house, and then you have that bikini party at seven." Claude answered his question

Alois looked at Claude in a happy expression

" really were going to see Ciel? " Alois said very excited about the topic

Ciel POV

"So what are the plans for today?" Ciel asked

" you have a meeting with Alois Trancy at nine am, at noon lady elithabeth will be visiting, -insert a whole bunch of other crap Ciel has to do here- and at seven in there is a party at the Trancy house." Sebastian said while dressing Ciel for the day

" Alois? what could he want?" Ciel asked while putting one arm through through one side of his navy blue jacket.

" Well, it's Alois bo-chan he's pretty unpredictable." Sebastian responded to Ciel.

9:00 am ( lolz Ciel said to time skip to nine XD because shes a boss O_O )

Ciel was playing with his chess game on the table in his office thing ( other called it a childish game, but Ciel's version is VERY real ), he moved a white forward two spaces when suddenly Sebastian knocked on the door.

Alois POV

"WOOOOOOW!" Alois said with amazement as Hannah is helping him get out the carriage.

"Ciel really lives here?" Alois asked.

Hannah nods in agreement. They got inside the mansion, walking hallways after hallways with Sebastian exorting them, when they finaly got to the door that leads into Ciel's office thingy,Alois got inpatient, and kicks down the dark brown wooden door with his boot that has high heels, Ciel just stared at him with an eye twitching

"Ciel Phantomhive..." Alois said with seriousness of serious ( yeah... I don't know XD lolz)

"Alois Trancy..." Ciel said with his usual level of serious

Alois got on Ciel's desk, and is standing on it looking down at Ciel

"Okay, Phantomhive we need to talk" Alois said with a determined face.


	2. Chapter 2

Rit: heyy its the second chapter!

Ciel: whoopsity frickin do Ami

Rit: •A• why u so mean to me Ciel

Ciel:... Rit does not own kuroshitsuji in any way...

"okay fine, just get off my desk and we will start the meeting." Ciel said.

"how about we play a game first?" Alois said with a seductive smile as he sat on ciel's desk.

"What kind of game?" Ciel asked intrigue.

" The 'nervous' game." Alois said flirtatiously ( oh my xD lolz ) Ciel stared at Alois with a areyoubeingserious face.

"Really, why can't we just play chess like normal people for once." Ciel said kind of pissed at Alois, but he thought about it and realized that he's not going to leave without playing some sort of game with him. Ciel sighed in defeat.

" Fine, but after this game we're going to play my game." Said, Ciel in compromise. Alois stud up straight and clapped happily.

"YAY! And to make things more interesting, if I win you have to arrive at the party naked." Alois said very interested in the topic of humiliating Ciel for the 20000000th time since they meet.

" No, I am not going to ruin the Phantomhive name through a childish bet." said, Ciel in disgust.

"HA! Just as I thought, you can't do anything without your butler." Said, Alois taunting Ciel.

"Is that a challenge!" Asked Ciel, Alois just sat there and smiled evilly and said,

"Yes!" happily as Alois is sometime is in his stood up, and looked Alois straight in the eyes angrily.

"A Phantomhive never denies a challenge." Ciel said trying to defend his pride. Ciel then ask realizing he doesn't know how to play the game Alois was talking about, nor what he got himself into

" By the way, whats the nervous game?"

" I'll just show you." Said, Alois as he scooted himself closer to put a hand on Ciel's ankle.

"Are you nervous?" asked, Alois

"no" Said Ciel still not knowing whats really going on, Alois put his hand a few inches up near where the zipper is on Ciel's shorts.

" Are you nervous yet?" Alois asked again.

"N-no." Ciel said stuttering. Alois giggled as he put his hand on the inside of Ciel's leg.

"Are you-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU GAY PEDO!" Ciel yelled interrupting Alois's question. As he ran to the other side of the room.

"YAY I WIN!" Alois chimed happily as he danced around.

"Now you have to go to the party naked! You lost the bet phantomhive." Said,Alois

"No! That was only part of the bet!" Ciel argued

"Sebastian! Bring the chess set!" Ciel ordered the one hell of a butler, and seconds later Sebastian walked through the door with the chess set, putting it on the table setting it up as Alois and Ciel took there seats,Sebastian left the room to take care of other things in the mansion.

- One Game of Chess Later -

"YAYYY!" Alois cheered happily while Ciel's eye twitches in disbelief, and anger. Then he realize that hr lost the challenge.

" What the heck just happened! How can I louse to a faggot like you!" Ciel screamed.

" Because i'm as straight as a rainbow!" Alois said happily with a smile.

"I'm as straight as a pencil." Ciel said flatly

"are you as straight as a rubber pencil?" Alois asked innocently.

"Rubber pencils?" Asked Ciel.

"Yep! They bend over and over and over!" Alois replied childishly. Ciel face palmed from the level of idiotcy.

Sebastian walked in checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Bo-chan it's time for your second meeting, Alois has to leave now." Sebastian said informing Ciel.

" Awwww but I want to play with Ciel more!" Alois wined like his girly self. Ciel sighed in relief as his butler ushered the bipolar brat out of his mansion.

AROUND 7:00

" Ugh I hate this Sebastian!" Ciel complained

" And who was it that took the bet, but sadly failed?" Alois said as he walked in teasing the naked Ciel, Claude following Alois.

" OH I BET YOUR HAVING LOTS OF FUN WITH THIS ARN'T YOU TRANCY!" Ciel yelled

" oh you know I am Phantomhive " Alois said while laughing his butt off on the floor

" SHUT IT TRANCY! " Ciel screamed at Alois

" Isn't about time that the party starts your highness? " Claude said with no emotions as usual as Alois is laughing his booty shorts off

" Oh yeah the party " Alois said in between laughs as he tries to calm down.

" Come on Ciel lets go!" Alois said as he got up and waited for Ciel

" Let's just get this over with so I can put my clothes back on" Ciel said as he followed Alois to the room where the party is being held in. When they finally got to the entrance Ciel prepared for his pride to go down the drain right in a matter of a few seconds, he gulped as Alois opened the door. Everyone stared at Ciel in silence as they walked in.

" Alright everyone thank you for coming to the party and have fun! " Alois said

- skipping to tue end of the party because i'm lazy and i want to end this fanfict -

" Alois I hope you know what i will never fucking make a bet with you ever again " Ciel said really pissed ar Alois

" What ever Ciel I know that you love me "

AN: sorry that it took so fudging long for me to update the story OAO


End file.
